


Pumpkin Spiced Lattes

by Anxiety_Induced_Writing



Series: Prompts [11]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Bing is a sassy gay friend, M/M, it's lit, pumpkin spiced lattes, technically so is Bim and Marv but eh, there is a squad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 08:04:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18890536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anxiety_Induced_Writing/pseuds/Anxiety_Induced_Writing
Summary: Sometimes the squad needs some Pumpkin Spiced Lattes.





	Pumpkin Spiced Lattes

"Just because you don't have one, it doesn't mean that you can be jealous and tell us not to drink them," Bing said, slightly pulling down his glasses and giving the sassy gay look. 

Dark just blinked. He blinked at Bing before looking over to the small gaggle of egos behind the android, two Septics and another Iplier. "Pumpkin spiced lattes are not needed during a meeting, thus there is no need to drink them in my meeting room during my meeting. 

Wilford popped up behind the emo angst lord and leaned heavily on his shoulder. "C'mon, Darky! Let the squad have a little fun! It's not everyday they get to go out and-"

"Waste time and money by buying practically useless drinks. Not to mention the fact that in doing so, they could have led to an outcome of a fan recognising them, as to endanger us all. Yes, I know. It is the exact reason you all are not allowed to leave the buildings without one of us," Dark interrupted, his glare silencing the other man. Wilford huffed in response.

Bim spoke up, "But Dark, we did ha-"

"The Host is hearing Darkiplier get onto his employees for something they did not do wrong, no?" The Host walked up, a latte in hand and a shit-eating smirk on his face. Marvin and Jameson grinned as well, pride on their faces. They quickly scurried off, along with Bim and Bing, as Dark's aura grew and seemed to be on the very edges of control. Wilford didn't move, however.

Once the four were gone, the aura dissapated. "Did you at least get me something?"

"Yes, yes, Doctor Iplier should be on his way now with Darkiplier's blueberry raspberry frappe, as well as Warfstache's strawberry frappe. The Host bids you farewell, and will not be seeing you at the meeting that is about to be cancelled." 

He walked away right as the doctor came rushing close, holding three drinks in his arms. He quickly passed the two heads of the table their drinks, then dashed after his boyfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Thanks for reading! I do take request for anything really, just comment down below! I'm always open for some request for either my highschool au in Highschool Musicals or my hero au in Hero's and Civilians! I'll also do other requests, as can be found in Prompts!! Comments are always appreciated!! Thanks again for reading!! 💚💚


End file.
